Szkoła z internatem/Δt to pojęcie względne
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Ferb musi naprawić czasoprzestrzeń. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ethan Goldfeeder; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Stephanie Winner; *Summer Outside; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Tajni agenci *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Rodney; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Śledzący mężczyzna Scenariusz (Ferb puka w czoło Fineasza) Ferb: Nie rusza się. Czyli na serio zatrzymałem czas. Cholera jasna... (Ferb zabiera ołówki z biurka i wsadza bratu do nosa) Ferb: Hahaha! Może jednak to zatrzymanie czasu nie jest takie złe. Można by to wykorzystać na ciekawe sposoby... (Kilka minut później. Ferb wychodzi z budynku G-Tech'u. Idzie ulicą. Przechodzi obok stojącej nieruchomo kobiety z nieruchomo stojącym psem na smyczy) Ferb: O, pieseł! Ale fart, bo akurat miałem ochotę na kebsa. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: Robimy test i sprawdzamy, ile osób pomija czołówki! Jeżeli to czytasz, to napisz w komentarzu o tym, a wygrasz życie. (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Δt to pojęcie względne. (W jakiejś knajpie. Wszyscy siedzą przy stołach nieruchomo poza Ferbem, który je kebaba) Ferb: Mniam! Ale to dobre! (Na spodnie Ferba spływa ketchup) Ferb: Orzesz w dupę kopaną! (Ferb odkłada kebaba i wyciera serwetką koszulkę) Ferb: I teraz będę musiał tak wyjść do lu... zaraz, przecież jestem sam! Prawie zapomniałem. Jednak bycie jedynym żyjącym człowiekiem na świecie ma swoje plusy. (Ferb wychodzi z knajpy i zaczyna śpiewać) (Piosenka Piosenka, której nie umiałem zatytułować) Ferb: Nieskończony jest Dzisiejszy dzień Czasu nastał kres Nie ruszy się żaden cień Oprócz mego Który oczywiście wie, Że siła przyciągania ziemskiego To efce równa się emgje! Mogę robić co chcę! Cały dzień! Yeah-yeah... I nie nudzi mi się! W ogóle! Yeah-yeah... Świat bez czasu cudowny jest! Czas przeszły, przyszły, Present Perfect... Co za różnica? Przecież czasu nie ma! Czas stop Czas start Oba nie działają! Co ja zrobić mam? Ano wykorzystać ten wolny czas! (Koniec piosenki) Ferb: Mam tylko nadzieję, że się szybko nie zestarzeję... (0 sekund później. Ferb jest w Lizbonie. Przechadza się ulicami miasta, gdzie wszyscy są nieruchomo) Ferb: Ale tu jest pięknie. I gorąco... (Ferb zabiera jakiemuś stojącemu nieruchomo przechodniowi parasol i zasłania nim padające na niego promienie słoneczne) Ferb: Co by tutaj można zwiedzić... Wiem, gdzieś w tym mieście jest fajne oceanarium. Pójdę tam z Fineaszem i... ach, no tak, zapomniałem, że tylko ja jestem żywy. Trzeba to naprawić! Muszę wrócić do Danville! Cholera, dlaczego ja przepłynąłem kraulem cały ocean?! (0 sekund później. Ferb wchodzi do laboratorium Zoltana w G-Tech'u) Ferb: Musi tutaj być coś, dzięki czemu czas powróci do normalnego tempa. (Ferb zaczyna oglądać każdą maszynę po kolei. Bierze jedną do ręki i wciska spust. Z maszyny wylatuje żółty promień, który trafia w krzesło. Krzesło wybucha) Ferb: Szlag! Lepiej nie tykać technologii pana Zoltana. Muszę sam coś skonstruować. Ale nie znam się na tak zaawansowanej technologii. Zoltan na pewno ma tu jakieś książki, w których jest to wszystko opisane. (0 sekund później. Ferb siedzi pośród stosu książek. Kończy czytać ostatnią) Ferb: O kuźwa, chyba minął już rok. Ale na szczęście wiem już, jak zbudować tę maszynę. I przez ten długi czas nieodzywania się do nikogo. (Ferb podnosi z podłogi kawałek deski) Ferb: Prawda, Izabelo? (Ferb podchodzi do jakiegoś biurka, na którym leżą stosy części gadżetów. Zaczyna coś konstruować) Ferb: Jeszcze tylko tak i... (Maszyna Ferba wybucha) Ferb: Niech to! Chyba nie da się tego zrobić... (Ferb wybiega z laboratorium. Mija stojących w windzie Zoltana i Ethan'a, wpadając szybko do swojego pokoju. Patrzy się na swojego brata. Wyjmuje mu ołówki z nosa) Ferb: Fineasz... Przepraszam. Przepraszam za wszystko, co złego w życiu zrobiłem. I za to, że zepsułem czasoprzestrzeń. (Ferb siada na podłodze i zaczyna płakać) Ferb: Już "czas start" niczego nie naprawi... (Ferb pochyla głowę i zaczyna ryczeć) Fineasz: Ferb, ty płaczesz? (Ferb unosi głowę i spostrzega patrzącego się na niego Fineasza) Ferb: Fineasz?! Fineasz: Nie, Elżbieta II. Co się stało? Ferb: Zatrzymałem czas i nie mogłem go przywrócić do normalnego obiegu. Minął z rok, zanim go naprawiłem! Fineasz: Aha, czaję. (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju) Ferb: Umierałem z tęsknoty, a ty mnie nawet nie pocieszysz!!! (W głównym pomieszczeniu G-Tech'u. Ethan stoi w windzie, a przed nim Zolan z opuszczoną do podłogi szczęką) Zoltan: Ale jak to możliwe, że ty jesteś jej... Ethan: Chyba pana za bardzo nastraszyłem. Prawdopodobnie jestem bratem Moranici. Ale nie mam na to dowodu. A chcę go mieć. Więc bardzo pana proszę o jakiś jej włos czy coś podobnego, a zrobię test DNA. Zoltan: Emm... okej. Proszę jutro do mnie zadzwonić. Ethan: Dobrze. Proszę też, niech pan też nic nie mówi tej Moranice. Zoltan: Dobrze. (W zoo. Moranica stoi z telefonem przy uchu. Przy drzewie siedzą Baljeet i Buford) Moranica: Czego ode mnie chcecie?! Z drugiej strony: Ma pani niepowtarzalną osobowość! Jeśli się pani wykąpie, bo pani smród czuć aż po drugiej stronie, zechcemy panią przyjąć na próbę do telewizji! Moranica: Naprawdę?! O ku*wa... Z drugiej strony: Proszę dać nam znać. Moranica: Dobra, tylko... (W Moranicę wpadają Stephanie i Summer. Obie dziewczyny przewracają się) Summer: Ojej, przepraszam panią! (Summer i Stephanie wstają. Baljeet podchodzi do Summer, a Buford do Stephanie) Moranica: A idź się wąchaj. Która z was znalazła ostatnią zebrę?! Summer: Nigdzie jej nie ma! Stephanie: Właśnie! Musiała uciec! Moranica: To może spójrzcie w górę, bachorzyska jedne... (Summer i Stephanie spoglądają w górę i widzą wiszącą zebrę przywiązaną ogonem do jednej z najwyższych gałęzi) Summer: Powiesiła pani na drzewie bezbronne afrykańskie zwierzę?! Moranica: A bo to pierwszy raz? (Stephanie podbiega do pnia drzewa i zaczyna się na nie wspinać) Stephanie: Będę pierwsza! Summer: Czyli przegrałam! (Stephanie wchodzi coraz wyżej na drzewo. Po kilku minutach łapie się gałęzi, na której wisi zebra. Gałąź łamie się. Stephanie szybko łapie się innej gałęzi, natomiast zebra spada, łamiąc wszystkie gałęzie. Ląduje na trawie. Summer podbiega do zwierzęcia i sprawdza jego oddech) Summer: Żyje! Trzeba ją uratować! Moranica: Nie trzeba, i tak wyląduje dzisiaj na moim talerzu! Kop ją w d**ę i odpowiadaj na pytanie! Summer: Nie kopnę jej! Moranica: Bo zaraz ja cię kopnę tak mocno, że przelecisz całą ziemską orbitę! (Summer leciutko kopie zebrę w tyłek. Wyskakuje stamtąd karteczka przywiązana nitką do wnętrzności zebry. Summer spogląda na kartkę) Summer: "Ile bramek jest na boisku do piłki nożnej?" Że co?! Rozumiem pytania o fizykę kwantową, ale kto normalny wie, ile bramek jest na boisku do piłki nożnej?! Stephanie: Ja wiem! Jak odpowiem, to dostanę punkta?! Moranica: Możesz też dostać w ryja. Ale punkt dostaniesz. Stephanie: Dw... (Gałąż, której trzyma się Stephanie, łamie się. Dziewczyna spada) Summer: Chodziło jej o dwanaście? Baljeet: A nie o dwadzieścia? Summer: Wiem! Dwa! Moranica: To niestety poprawna odpowiedź, bo kibicowałam tej blondi. Teraz mam nadzieję, że po upadku połamie se wszystkie kości. No cóż, to tyle w dzisiejszym odcin... Summer: Ej, a jaka jest nagroda? Moranica: Radość z wygranej. A teraz milcz, jak do mnie mówisz. Tak więc - to tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Nie do zobaczenia za tydzień. (Moranica, Summer, Baljeet i Buford idą sobie. Stephanie wisi, gdyż jedna gałąź zaczepiła o jej bluzkę) Stephanie: Eeee... halo, pomoże ktoś?! (W kawiarni. Jasmine stoi przed Brendą i Zack'iem. Agenci mają wycelowane w ich stronę blastery) Agent 1: Rzućcie broń! Jasmine: Przecież nic nie mamy! Brenda: Uch, Jasmine, powtarzałam ci tysiąc razy, żebyś nie wychodziła z naszego sklepu! Jasmine: Kiedy niby? Brenda: Nooo... nie było tego w odcinkach, ale mówiłam. Agent 1: No już, pod ścianę i ręce do góry! Jasmine: Chyba cię głowa boli, dzieciaku. (Jasmine wyciąga rękę w stronę agenta. Kinetyką molekularną wyrywa mu z ręki blaster. Broń wpada w ręce dziewczyny) Jasmine: HA! Agenci: Mamusiuuu! (Agenci wybiegają z kawiarni. Jasmine drapie się po głowie) Jasmine: Tego to bym się nie spodziewała. Brenda: Dobra, koniec tego. Zack, wracaj do domu! Jasmine, teleportujemy się do naszej kryjówki w Pradze! Jasmine: A co ze mną i Zack'iem?! Brenda: Pogadamy o tym na miejscu! (Brenda łapie Jasmine za rękę) Brenda: A teraz teleportuj! (Brenda i Jasmine rozpływają się w powietrzu) Zack: Jasmine? Brenda? Gdzie wy się ukryłyście? (Gdzieś w ciemnym miejscu. Jakiś mężczyzna wchodzi do ciemnego pomieszczenia i siada przy jednym z krzeseł podłużnego stołu) Mężczyzna: Cieszę się, że przybyliście. Naszej organizacji przytrafiła się szansa przejęcia władzy nad światem. Moja najnowsza maszyna będzie wkrótce gotowa. Ktoś: Jak chcesz tymi swoimi beznadziejnymi maszynami przejąć władzę? Mężczyzna: Tym razem się postaram. Przeanalizowałem wszystkie moje dotychczasowe projekty i stworzyłem projekt niezniszczalnej maszyny, która dzięki zebranej ze Słońca energii słonecznej nagrzeje Ziemię. Wyginą wszystkie zwierzęta i rośliny, a my skryjemy się w termoodpornych schronach i przetrwamy! Ktoś: To, co mówisz, jest bez sensu! Mężczyzna: Pamiętaj, że albo jesteś z nami albo przeciwko nam. Przetrwasz lub zginiesz. Zależy, którą stronę wybierzesz. Ktoś: Ale bez roślin nie przeżyjemy na tej planecie! Mężczyzna: Siedź cicho, Rodney! Ktoś/Rodney: Cicho?! Doprowadzisz do zagłady całego gatunku ludzkiego, włącznie z nami, Dundersztyc! Mężczyzna/Dundersztyc: Weźcie zróbcie coś z tym gościem! (Dwóch olbrzymich napakowanych facetów rzuca się na Rodney'a. W ostatniej sekundzie człowiek rozpływa się w powietrzu, a mężczyźni zderzają się głowami i upadają na podłogę) Dundersztyc: Musimy go wytropić. Może stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie w realizacji naszego planu. A ja się zacząłem zachowywać zbyt poważnie jak na dowódcę B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. i jak na samego siebie. (W G-Tech'u, w laboratorium Zoltana. Ferb siedzi na krześle z jakimś metalowym nakryciem głowy. Zoltan analizuje coś na tablecie) Zoltan: Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mój neuroanalizator nie działa? Ferb: Może dlatego, że zamiast niego założyłeś mi durszlak? (Zoltan ściąga durszlak z głowy Ferba, wyrzuca go, po czym chwyta za świecący na niebiesko neuroanalizator i zakłada go na głowę młodzieńca) Zoltan: Sory, rozkojarzony jestem. Muszę niedługo zrobić coś trudnego. A wracając do tematu... Według tego, co tu widzę, te dwie komendy nie działają przy niektórych stanach emocjonalnych. Ferb: I to tyle?! Zoltan: Tak. Ferb: Aha. (Ferb wychodzi. Po chwili do laboratorium wchodzi Moranica) Zoltan: Moranica?! Jak weszłaś do mojego laboratorium?! Moranica: Potrafię cię wywęszyć z odległości pięciu kilometrów. Pachniesz jak góra pieniędzy. Zoltan: Bo mam dezodorant o zapachu pieniędzy. Hmmm... a może dlatego cię tak do mnie ciągnie. Słuchaj, potrzebuję twojego DNA. Moranica: Chcesz stworzyć mojego klona, żeby mieć nas dwoje? Oooo... jesteś taki uroczy! (Moranica chrząka, po czym pluje w Zoltana. Zoltan łapie się za brzuch) Zoltan: AŁAAAA!!! Przebiłaś mnie na wylot! Moranica: Nie przesadzaj. W mojej ślinie jest kwas umnumnumcumlumowodorowy, który ci niedługo tę dziurę ślicznie zagoi. (Zoltan wyjmuje z kieszeni małą fiolkę) Zoltan: A nie możesz tutaj wyrwać jakiegoś swojego włosa? (Moranica wsadza rękę w majtki. Po chwili wyjmuje stamtąd garść włosów i wsadza ją do fiolki) Moranica: Masz. A teraz idź i zrób mojego klona! Albo wiem! Zrób swojego! Będę miała więcej chłoptasiów do kochania! Zoltan: Pani jest nienormalna... Moranica: A ty jesteś przystojny jak jeden z tych amerykańskich aktorów. (W Pradze. Jasmine i Brenda pojawiają się w mieszkaniu jednej ze starych kamienic) Brenda: Nie podoba mi się twój związek z Zack'iem! Jasmine: Mamo, nie przesadzaj. On jest taki przystojny. I zbyt tępy, żeby stanowić dla nas zagrożenie. Brenda: Ale jest zbyt blisko Zoltana i może mu wszystko wypaplać! Jasmine: Ej, co to za dziadek śpi na naszej kanapie? (Jasmine i Brenda zauważają starego dziadka śpiącego na zniszczonej brązowej kanapie) Brenda: A to na pewno mieszkanie przy ulicy Angeli Merkel 69 na 13Z? Jasmine: Raczej tak. (Jasmine chwyta kanapę, po czym wyrzuca ją i mężczyznę przez okno) Brenda: Musimy teraz wymyślić jakiś plan. (W restauracji. Fineasz i Izabela siedzą przy jednym stoliku. Przy jednym ze stolików siedzi śledzący mężczyzna i z twarzą ukrytą w dużej gazecie obserwuje parę) Izabela: Słyszałeś, że zamknęli ten butik naprzeciwko G-Tech'u? Fineasz: Aha. Izabela: I gdzie ja mam teraz robić zakupy? Przecież w tym G-Shop'ie nie ma nawet ładnych rzeczy! Fineasz: Aha. Izabela: Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Czy tylko patrzysz się na moje cycki?! Fineasz: Aha. (Izabela strzela Fineasza z liścia) Fineasz: No co?! Izabela: Powiedz, o czym mówiłam! Fineasz: O sklepach. Izabela: A skąd to wiesz? Fineasz: A o czym mogłaby rozmawiać nastolatka? (Izabela siedzi zamurowana) Izabela: Jesteś totalnym dupkiem! Ale za to cię kocham! (Izabela unosi tyłek i zbliża się ustami do Fineasza, mając zamknięte oczy. Nagle wszyscy nieruchomieją. Zza jakiejś rośliny wyskakuje Ferb. Podchodzi do stolika Fineasza i Izabeli. Przesuwa Fineasza i krzesło, na którym siedzi. Zielonowłosy zdejmuje z talerza śledzącego mężczyzny śledzia i zbliża go do ust Izabeli) Ferb (śmiejąc się): Czas start! (Nic się nie dzieje) Ferb: Ach, zapomniałbym... muszę zmienić "stan emocjonalny"! (Ferb zaczyna dusić w sobie śmiech, a po chwili uśmiech z jego twarzy znika) Ferb: Czas start! (Izabela zbliża swoją głowę i całuje śledzia. Po chwili Izabela odsuwa głowę) Izabela: Ale masz tłuste usta... (Izabela otwiera oczy) Izabela: FUJ!!! (Fineasz i Ferb wybuchają śmiechem) Izabela: Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne! Idę stąd. ŻEGNAM! (Izabela wkurzona wychodzi z restauracji) Ferb: Eeee... Fineasz! Fineasz: Spokojnie, to dziewczyna. Niedługo jej ten foch przejdzie. Ferb (szeptem): Nie o to chodzi. Widzisz tamtego mężczyznę? (Ferb pokazuje palcem na stolik siedzącego mężczyzny. Facet szuka swojego śledzia) Fineasz: No widzę. To jemu zabrałeś rybę? Ferb (szeptem): Tak. Ale nie o tym mówię. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi, ale to ten facet, co nas obserwował na cmentarzu. Czas stop! (Wszystko dookoła Ferba się zatrzymuje. Chłopak podchodzi do śledzącego mężczyzny i zaczyna grzebać w jego kieszeniach. Po chwili chłopak wraca na swoje miejsce) Ferb: Czas start! (Czas znów trwa) Ferb: Przed chwilą przejrzałem jego kieszenie. Nie ma tam żadnych dokumentów. Fineasz: Mam inny pomysł... (W G-Tech'u. Summer i Baljeet siedzą na łóżku i uczą się chemii) Summer: Aż mi się przypomniał chemiczny żart. Baljeet: No mów. Summer: Spotyka się dwóch przyjaciół i jeden się pyta: "Co u ciebie?". Drugi odpowiada mu: "W zasadzie to dobrze". A pierwszy: "A w kwasie?". (Summer i Baljeet wybuchają śmiechem. Po chwili ktoś puka do drzwi) Baljeet: Otwarte! (Do pokoju wchodzi zasmucona Stephanie) Stephanie: Hej... Baljeet: Co ty tutaj robisz?! Stephanie: Chciałam was przeprosić, a zwłaszcza Summer. Byłam chamska. (Summer wstaje) Stephanie: Dopiero teraz Buford mi uświadomił, jaka ja byłam wredna. To jak? Summer, zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? Summer: Wiesz... narobiłaś mi wiele przykrości. Trudno po czymś takim wybaczyć... Ale wierzę w ludzi. Wierzę też w to, że będziemy mogły zostać dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Przeprosiny przyjęte. (Summer uśmiecha się. Stephanie przytula się do kujonki. Po chwili puszcza ją z objęć) Summer: To co? Pouczysz się z nami? Stephanie: Pfff... HA! Zabawne! Myślisz, że na serio chciałąm cię przeprosić?! (Do pokoju wpadają Buford i kilka umięśnionych chłopaków i dziewczyn) Jakiś chłopak: Haha! Co za naiwne kujony! Stephanie: Miałam wyzwanie w grze w butelkę! A więc nara, ofermy! (Dumna Stephanie wychodzi z pokoju, a za nią Buford i ich przyjaciele) Baljeet: A ja się dałem nabrać... (W restauracji. Śledzący mężczyzna czyta gazetę. Fineasz i Ferb biorą dwa wolne krzesła i dostawiają je do stolika mężczyzny. Siadają na nich. Ferb wyrywa mężczyźnie gazetę z rąk) Fineasz: Gadaj, kim jesteś i dlaczego nas śledzisz! (Śledzący mężczyzna zrywa się i wybiega z restauracji) Ferb: Czas stop! (Czas się zatrzymuje. Ferb wybiega z restauracji i rozgląda się) Ferb: Gdzie on jest?! Daleko przecież nie mógł uciec! (Napisy końcowe) (W G-Tech'u. Zoltan siedzi w głównym pomieszczeniu i gra na telefonie. Nagle z windy wychodzi Ethan) Ethan: Dzień dobry, panie Davenport. Zoltan: Witaj. Ethan: Wykonałem te testy DNA. (Ethan wyciąga zza siebie kopertę i kładzie ją na stół) Ethan: Niech pan ją otworzy i przeczyta. (Zoltan chowa telefon do kieszeni. Otwiera kopertę i zaczyna czytać dokument) KONIEC Piosenki *Piosenka, której nie umiałem zatytułować Inne informacje *Początkowo cały odcinek miał być o poczynaniach Ferba w zepsutej czasoprzestrzeni, jednak autor nie miał wielu pomysłów, więc połączył dwa odcinki w jeden